Harry Potter and the Vongola Decimo
by Love Hate and Marshmallows
Summary: Harry Potter, the boy who lived is in his fourth year. Tsunayoshi Sawada is assigned to protect him and the school during the Tournament. -Hey guys, Olihime is back. I am going to do my best to keep this story going, so stick with me! Let me know if you like!-
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Reborn is in his adult form in this story, so yeah. Thought you should know.**

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he began his long trek home from school. His hyper intuition had been acting up all day, allowing the cover of 'dame-Tsuna' to become genuine.

It had been so distracting, he could not focus on anyone or anything around him. He knew that as soon as he got home, Reborn would spring some ridiculous task on him, and he would have no choice but to agree to it. He could only wonder what it was going to be this time.

He was suddenly jostled out of his thoughts when Yamamoto's voice cut through.

"Tsuna? You okay?" He leaned into Tsuna's range of sight. "You've had this strange look on your face ever since we left." He turned to Gokudera for conformation. The silver haired bomber nodded with a great look of concern written on his face.

Tsuna blinked a couple of times before giving them what he hoped was a reassuring grin. "I feel fine you guys, I was just thinking." Their faces relaxed into relieved expressions. "Sorry for worrying you."

They conversed the rest of the way about small, meaningless things that helped Tsuna get his mind off things. Then they made it to the front of his house. He let out a long sigh, ready to face whatever it was Reborn wanted him to do.

Gokudera and Yamamoto left, saying good bye to the Vongola Decimo. Tsuna waved in response, then hesitantly made his way over to his front door, opening it gingerly, preparing himself for whatever happened next.

As soon as he opened the door, Reborn showed up out of nowhere, giving Tsuna a flying kick to the face. The boy instantly covered, clutching his now-swollen cheek and griped. "What was that for Reborn?"

Reborn sent him one of his infamous looks that told him to shut up and do as he said. "Dame-Tsuna, go pack all of your clothes in the suite cases I got for you just now." Tsuna unwittingly began to protest, confused at the demand, but Reborn quickly silenced him by giving him another whack on the head. "I'll explain later."

* * *

Tsuna sighed in exasperation. He finished packing just as Gokudera burst into his room, Yamamoto in tow. Gokudera was busy going on about something to do with witches and wizards and a big tournament, while Yamamoto was busy pretending he had a wand-swooshing his finger through the air while exclaiming mumbo jumbo.

Tsuna had no idea what Reborn was making him do this time, so he was ready to go and ask him by himself, when Yamamoto suddenly asked, "Aren't you excited for this trip to England Tsuna?"

Tsuna face palmed while muttering back a response of "Reborn didn't tell me." Yamamoto started laughing which caused Gokudera to start threatening the tallest of the three. "Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said panicked, trying to calm the storm guardian down. "He wasn't laughing at me. It's okay." After Gokudera finally calmed down, he grabbed his luggage, and walked down the stairs to the kitchen to inform Reborn that he was ready to go-apparently to England.

He was not surprised to see two more pairs of luggage in his house, obviously belonging to Yamamoto and Gokudera, but he was not expecting to see nine other pieces of luggage in the room. Or the seven extra bodies in the house.

Standing in his kitchen were Kyoko and Haru. They were busy helping his mother clean up the kitchen and looking after Lambo and I-pin. Chrome was sitting at the dining table with a look of calmness placed upon her face as she sipped a cup of tea. Reborn and his grandfather, the current boss of Vongola were having a nice chat over a cup of coffee. Ryohei was busy 'extremely' helping his sister out. But the biggest shocker for Tsuna was the fact that Hibari and Mukuro were not only in the same room and not fighting each other, they were having a seemingly friendly conversation with his mom.

As soon as he stepped foot into the room, all attention turned to him. Reborn was the first one to speak. "Now then Tsuna, are you ready to go to the airport?"

He sighed. Looks like there was no way out of this one either. "Yes, I suppose. What are we going to be doing there?"

Reborn smirked as he pulled his fedora over his eyes once more. "We are going to be protecting a very important school." Seeing the semi-relief in his student's eyes, he added the rest. "Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry that is." He watched in amusement as Tsuna took the info in, and then promptly passed out.

* * *

**Hey guys, I am back. I did a lot of consideration over the summer, and decided that I would get on that Harry Potter KHR crossover I have wanted to do for a while. So here it is. I will do my best to keep it going, but seeing as this is my first year of High School, it will most likely not have regular updates. So here I go again... Let's hope it is not another train wreck.**

**PLEASE R & R**

**-Olihime**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, sorry this was updated so late. I just started high school in one of the best academic schools in the US. So yeah, it is not very easy to find time to type this up. But I did it! And I am attempting to start a story writing club, and if it all goes well, I should be able to find more time to write the next chapters! **

**But this on top of homework, on top of Marching Band (and if you bitch to me that Marching Band is easy and anyone could do it, I will slap you. I feel like I have died, been very ungraciously dragged back up into life, and then killed again. I call it Boot Camp for Band Geeks.) it is no easy task. So here I am, and I will try to get the next chapter updated in the next three weeks.**

* * *

Harry Potter was in the Great Hall. Dumbledore had just finished his speech about the Tri-Wizard tournament that was to happen this year. Apparently, the rules were being bent this year, as a fourth school was to compete in it. Not only that, but all the students in that school were younger than seventeen, the age you had to be in order to enter the tournament. Harry was busy contemplating why it was they were allowed, but not the other students their age. It didn't seem fair.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of doors opening wide and Argus Filch running up to the staff table to inform the headmaster of something. After a couple moments of silence, excluding the not very quiet whispering that came from Filch, Dumbledore looked up and spoke to them again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce to you, the three schools to be competing in the Tournament. Please give a warm welcome to the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons academy."

With that, the doors to the great hall once again swung open, and revealed many young women dressed in periwinkle blue robes with a hat to top it off. They were beautiful, and Harry caught a glimpse of drool running down Ron's mouth. Their performance was not much, but the headmistress was a sight to behold.

She was a shocking height, even taller than Hagrid. She had short, straight black hair and a long beakish nose. She wore an animal fur around her neck and held her head high. Out of the corner of Harry's eye, he saw Hagrid looking at her with a look in his eye that Harry only recognized as love. Oh god, Hagrid liked the headmistress of Beauxbatons.

Sighing, he turned back to his food, absently picking at it. Then, the next school came marching in. And he literally meant it too. Durmstrang's students and Headmaster came marching in with staffs aflame like they owned the place. Which they obviously didn't, but that didn't stop them.

The Headmaster was short and wore a long coat made of bear fur. He also wore a hat made of the same material. He had a long crooked nose that made him look suspicious and unfriendly, but he walked up to Dumbledore and hugged him like they were long lost friends, and his doubt quickly vanished.

Walking next to the Durmstrang Headmaster was a student that he was sure he had never met before, but he recognized him from somewhere. He too wore similar garbs as his Headmaster meaning that he was rather well known and well off. As he racked his mind trying to figure out who he was, he heard Ron whisper rather loudly and awestruck, "Bloody hell, it's him, it's Victor Krum!" Harry instantly realized that it was the same seeker he had watched play in the Quiddich World Cup only that summer.

Still getting over his shock, his mouth wide open, he shoved some food down his mouth to make it look like he was doing something that naturally required him to open his mouth. He watched as the students all took seats at the Slytherin table and he furrowed his brow, disappointed.

Now all he could do was to wait for the last mysterious school to show up, and he could go to bed and mull over the events of the day. He watched as Dumbledore stood up once again to announce the arrival of the next school. "Students of the three schools gathered here now, if you wish to see the next school's arrival, you must go outside right now, as their magic is much too powerful and destructive to be used in the Great Hall. You may leave now." At his words, the entire school got up and ran outside to see this new unknown school. Harry of course was one of the first ones up and running with Ron and Hermione right behind him.

They were the first ones to arrive and they looked around the courtyard for anything that could be part of the new school's show. Seeing nothing, they sat down, waiting for the inevitable to occur. As they waited, more and more students from all three schools arrived and filled up the courtyard. As soon as Dumbledore appeared, what seemed to be fourteen very distinct figures coming towards them with alarming speeds, ten of whom seemed to be completely covered in an array of rainbow flames.

Harry instinctively grabbed his wand, fearing the worst, but Dumbledore once again stifled his growing apprehension. "Please welcome our third and final school, Vongola's academy for the gifted."

As the final words echoed across the courtyard, the figures split into 3, with the two orange flaming figures and the four non flaming figures in the center. The rest of the group broke up into two, each side seemingly guarding the center figures. They quickly entered the courtyard and stopped abruptly. The flames vanished and Harry wondered if it was just an illusion cast upon them.

All the figures wore capes that covered their faces, but two of them were so short, they couldn't have been more than eight years of age. Harry heard Hermione gasp, probably wondering if they were going to be forced into the tournament. All of the figures turned to the six people in the center of the group and lifted their hoods.

All but one were men, of about sixteen years of age, though some older. The tallest of the group, with striking silver hair said in a heavy accent, though none of them knew from where, "It's all clear tenth," and every one of the figures in the center lifted their hoods.

There were four girls, the four who were not covered in flames. One looked to be in her forties with a short bob of dark brown hair and a friendly smile plastered across her face. The two teenage girls looked to be the best of friends and looked around in awe at the huge castle they stood entrance to. One had a short wavy bob with golden orange hair and the other long, straight brown hair in a ponytail. The last female in the group was most certainly the age of eight and held her long black hair in twin braids.

The remaining two center figures were men. One seemed to be ancient, almost, if not as old as Dumbledore himself. He had pure white hair and wrinkles beyond imagination. He even had the same twinkle in his eye, though now quite diminished, whether by age or experience, Harry couldn't tell. He had to be the Headmaster though, based upon the way he held himself.

The last figure had everyone gasping. Granted, all of the newcomers were beautiful, but everything about this person screamed 'Gorgeous.' He had large, expressive brown eyes that held flecks of gold and orange in them. His brown gravity defying hair stood up with the looks of messy bed-head. It looked perfect on him however.

The boy stretched and let out a huge yawn. "Ah, thank god. I don't think I could have spent another hour in that god forsaken plane with Mukuro, Reborn and Hibari for much longer." He brushed off the withering glares he received from three of the men in the group, presumably Mukuro, Reborn and Hibari, and walked up to Professor Dumbledore. The rest of the group surrounded him in an effort to presumably protect him, but from what, none of them knew.

As soon as the shorter boy was in front of Professor Dumbledore, he stopped and bowed low. He stood straight up again, and looked directly into the professor's eyes.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore, I am Tsunayoshi Sawada, the tenth heir to Vongola Academy."

* * *

**Ok, thank you for reading, please R & R! (And to that one Guest, umm... no yaoi. Tsu is with Kyoko.)**

**-Hime**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAAAAAAAAYYY... So I held true to my promise and updated! :D Yay! Now I won't be killed by you guys or CardSkullReaper! **

**Okay, so I am super stressed out and I don't even know why. I mean, I know why, but like, this is waaaay too much stress for it. It's just the school its self and the name it carries. It's just... too much. **

**But besides all that and the breaking down crying at nights because it's too much and it's only my freshman year in High School and I still have at least 8 more years of schooling depending on whatever the fuck I decide on doing with my life, I GOT THE CLUB STARTED! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD So hopefully, I will have more time to write. But it will defiantly add to the stress I am feeling, so this should be interesting. -_- **

**Anywho, thank you sooooo much for your lovely reviews!**

**To AnimeLover:**

**Sorry, I worded that really strangely. I mentioned four female characters in the center group, and they were Nana, I-Pin, Kyoko and Haru. But Before that, I vaguely said, "All but one were men, of about sixteen, though some older." This was referring to the group outside the semi-circle protecting the more important/defenseless characters. I said ALL BUT ONE, and looking back on it, that is really not clear. But yes, Chrome is there. Sorry for the confusion! :) **

* * *

Tsuna looked around. Man, there were a lot of kids here, some younger than he was, some older. He was still getting over the fact that there was a hidden community of wizards in the world. I mean, wasn't it strange enough with the whole mafia thing? He had been in that for about 2 years now, and still hadn't recovered from the strangeness of it all.

Oh well, he shook his head to clear it. He and his family had gotten a lot of weird looks for their strange arrival and school name. But it was to be expected. A school that none of them had heard of and kids younger than the age required to participate in the tournament. But he had other things to take care of first.

Looking the headmaster in the eyes, he gestured to his family behind him. "Is there a place we can stay for the night? Somewhere that cannot be destroyed easily?" He spared a glance to the guilty party and saw looks of indifference.

Dumbledore nodded, although a bit hesitantly. "Of course, although I had the understanding that you would be making your own living area for the duration of your stay."

Tsuna opened his mouth to reply, but Reborn interjected. "Forgive us Headmaster, but we are quite tired from our journey, and need to gather our energy if we are to make the area we are to stay in. We simply need a place to rest for the night, and then we will move out of your way." He ignored the glare Tsuna shot him and smirked.

Dumbledore nodded once more. "Very well, only for one night though. We do not have many empty rooms due to the many people now staying here." Tsuna bowed to him, deeply thankful.

Nono stepped up and spoke. "I have heard of a room called the Room of Requirements, is there any chance that we could occupy it?" At this Dumbledore looked mildly surprised. How had they heard of the room?

"Well yes, it can suit anyone's needs, but are you sure you don't just want normal rooms for the all of you?" He honestly did not see any need for them to use the room, but if they insisted upon it, he would give it to them.

"Quite," Tsuna assured. They had a plan to make it become a replica of their underground base eight years into the future. That was what they were most familiar with after all, and he wanted to keep them all safe and comfortable. He figured that was the best plan.

As he was mulling over in his thoughts, a warm hand clasped him on his shoulder. He sighed, knowing exactly who it was, and his thoughts were confirmed with the gasping of the student population around them. "Primo," he greeted without having to look over to see who it was.

As he did turn to face the founding Vongola boss out of respect, he caught sight of the other first generation members chatting, or with others, arguing or fighting with the younger generation. He also caught sight of the shocked looks on the surrounding student's faces. He heard one person voice their thoughts, "Where the _hell_ did they come from? Are they _ghosts_?" He sighed and turned to his ancestor and bowed deeply.

"What brings you and the rest of your guardians out of the rings today?" he asked as he rose from his bow. He could still see the shocked and confused faces on the surrounding students (and some of the facility) eyeing the newly appeared figures.

Giotto looked at his descendent with calm, calculating, sky blue eyes. "Decimo, I thought I told you to call me Giotto."

"And I thought I told you to call me Tsuna."

Giotto ignored Tsuna's protest and continued speaking. "The reason I am here is quite simple really. I was resting in your ring and had a vision of three difficult battles coming up this year. I responded instantly after I heard your tutor mention the 'Tri Wizard Tournament.' I have a feeling that they will be the battles I saw." He paused to make sure Tsuna was processing all of this, because heavens, he passed out earlier on the plane just because he had been told that wizards were real. "The reason I have woken up once again is to help you train to fight. After all, I was and still am the only master of the Hyper Dying Will Mode."

Tsuna blinked, surprised. Suspicious, he narrowed his eyes and asked "Did Reborn tell you to do this?" His tutor had already once called the founding generation to help train him and his guardians. He very well could have done it again.

Giotto laughed, his clear blue eyes sparkling. "Nope, we came of our own wills. When you need us, call to us. We will appear." He caught the eye of G and the redhead nodded. "For the meanwhile, we shall take our leave and reappear tomorrow. That will be your first day of training. Ciao, Vongola Decimo." With that, he vanished in a flash of bright orange dying will flame and vanished as his sky ring glowed the same color. The rest of the first generation did the same, leaving only the tenth generation behind.

Once again, for about the twentieth time that day, Tsuna sighed. He was hoping that this year would be calm and peaceful, but the moment he set foot on that plane, pouf! All chances of a nice and quiet year vanished. Honestly, he could hardly manage his own guardians let alone everything else in the world that seemed to want to screw him over.

Turning to the headmaster once more, he bowed deeply and then walked into the school and followed his hyper intuition to the Great Hall. He and his family sat down at the very front of the table with big red and gold banners hanging above it.

After a few minutes of eating in silence (there was food still covering the tables), all of the other students came in. They all stopped and stared at the group currently occupying the Hall. They all knew that something was up, what with those ghost thingies that just appeared and vanished into thin air and the threatening and dangerous aura around the majority of them. It made them on edge. All they knew was that it was going to be a very interesting year.

* * *

**Thank you soo much for reading this! I promise, cross my heart and hope to die, that I will update! **

**Please R&R!**

**-Hime**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update guys, I have been having an abnormally large amount of stress lately, and couldn't find time to write this. Sorry about that, I will do my best to get chapter 5 up and ready in time. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were the last ones to get in the Great Hall. A quick glance around showed that the Vongola students sat at the Gryffindor table, and everyone had sat as far away from them as possible, leaving the only space left for the trio right there next to them. 'Just great,' Harry thought to himself. 'Stick us with the scary, intimidating, dangerous and mysterious people. Just great.' The trio reluctantly made their way over to the remaining seats and gingerly sat down, not wanting to disturb the guest's meal.

The meal went by rather uneventfully, which was rather strange all in its own, but Harry figured that was fine-after all, there would most certainly be tons of chaos throughout the rest of the year, chaos that always seemed to find Harry and his friends. So he was content with it as it was for now.

Needless to say, the chaos found him, as soon as dinner finished. It seemed that the tall, black haired, narrow eyed member of the Vongola group finally had had enough of the noise and cramp area, and stood up to leave. This apparently angered the silverette and a one-way shouting match ensued. It got to a point that the flames seen earlier sparked to life on a belt buckle and a spiky bracelet. The silverette's clear green eyes now shone red, and the pale blue eyes of the tall black haired man shone an intense violet.

The silverette pulled out something that looked like, dynamite? Why would he have dynamite? It soon got worse as a pair of long metal bars with handles were pulled out by the other. Everyone in the hall could sense a massive killer aura surrounding the two. However, just as they were about to leap into battle, a quiet, firm command was spoken.

"Stop this nonsense now, the both of you." They both froze in their places and dared not to move. Harry realized that the massive killer aura being emitted around the two combatants was not coming from them, but the small unassuming brunette that sat next to them. He noticed with a shock that he was the one who talked to Dumbledore like he was the leader if the bunch. But he looked nothing like someone who could control this situation.

"If you wish to continue this fight, go to the Room of Requirements. You all should know where it is if I am not mistaken." The silverette nodded so hard and furiously Harry thought his head would fall off. "Kyoya, you may leave. But go straight to the Room. I will deal with you there." At the look the brunette received he added, "In a fight." Kyoya gave a sharp nod of his head and walked off at a brisk pace, the huge doors of the Great Hall slamming behind him.

"Judiame! Are you sure about letting him off the hook?" the silver haired bomber fussed. But at the stern look he received from the brunette, he stopped and hung his head in shame. "As you wish Judiame."

There was a pleasant sounding laugh next. The other tall black haired teen was the source. Unlike Kyoya, he had messy, untamed hair and friendly, hazel eyes. Harry felt himself instantly being drawn to the warmth and friendliness emitted from him.

"Hayato, calm down. You know that Tsuna will deal with Kyoya accordingly," he chuckled. "It will all be fine."

The silverette, Hayato, flared up instantly and replied with a furious "I know that baseball freak!"

"Ma, Hayato, you're suppose to call me Takeshi! Tsuna said so!" He gave Hayato a fake pout. He stopped and hesitated, eyes narrowing before he said, "Unless of course you wanna go spar with me."

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, Harry thought he was going to get scolded by the short brunette as well, but all that he said was, " I think it's time for us to go to the room and have a spar anyways. It's been a while since our last training session, and I don't want us to get out of shape." He glanced over to the tall man with the fedora. "That okay with you, Reborn?"

The man in question gave a slight tip of his hat and then stood up. "Just make sure that you go all out, or else there will have been no point in your training." He then stood up and sauntered out of the hall and Harry thought he saw a flash of something that looked like a gun.

Tsuna closed his eyes, sighing as he stood up from the table. The eleven others followed suit and wandered out of the hall to wherever the Room of Requirements were.

Before they all exited through the doors, the brunette turned around and addressed the hall. "You are all welcome to watch us, the room will have unbreakable windows for you to view from." And with that, he turned and left, the huge doors closing behind him.

As soon as the doors closed shut, thousands of voices piped up at once, all spoken in hushed voiced wondering what their training entailed. It seemed that many of the people in the hall had gotten up to go find the Room of Requirements only to realize they had no idea where it was.

Dumbledore quickly hushed the crowd and the hall quickly fell silent once again. "If you wish to find the Room of Requirements, it is on the right wing of the third floor. You are all excused from dinner."

Harry, Ron and Hermione, having already stood up in hopes to uncover more facts about the mysterious group, were out and running to the area Dumbledore said they would be in.

Little did they know they were in for the shock of their lives.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and sorry about the cliffy. But you can be assured, there will be bad-ass moments in the next chapter!**

**Please R&R! Thanks!**

**-Hime**


End file.
